Deseos del Corazón
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: En los más profundo de nuestro corazón todos deseamos hacer cosas, tener y conseguir cosas, o personas pero no tenemos la valentía suficiente para cumplir nuestros deseos, así que, ¿Qué mejor empujón que un hechizo? [Slash] [¡Long-fic!] [Jaylos y otras parejas] /Rated T por las dudas/WI...?/Posible OoC/Y demás rarezas/ ¡Gracias por los reviews y demás!


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Descendants,2015 ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic ver.02: Disney SoundTrack. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Advertencias:** Slash, relación homosexual. WI..?(¿Y si…?) y posible OoC (fuera del personaje). Intento de…muchas cosas. Posible locura y falta de lógica. Si no te gusta este tipo de fic, márchate. Yo ya avise~

 **Nota:** Gracias a Hime-chan Natsumi por ayudarme con las correcciones. Gracias amiga, te quiero :3

 **Canción:** _Bésala_ de _La Sirenita._

* * *

 **Deseos del Corazón.**

 **….**

 **Capítulo I**

 **…**

" _Deseos ocultos en el corazón, yo los libero por hoy,_

 _Para que obtengan lo que quieren hasta que se oculte_

 _El sol."_

Jay agitó la cabeza de un lado para otro, maldiciendo mentalmente en cuanto un súbito mareo lo atacó pero tan rápido como este apareció, desapareció y el villano simplemente se cruzó de brazos, intentando demostrar a sus amigas que el maleficio no le había afectado ni un poco.

El ser el conejillo de indias de los hechizos de Mal cada vez era más desagradable.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Evie al estar cosiendo un vestido a máquina.

El hijo de Jafar arqueó una ceja. La adolescente de cabellos violetas rodó los ojos antes de volver a posar su mirada sobre el único chico en la habitación.

—¿No te sientes extraño? —cuestionó con interés, emocionada. —¿No tienes ganas de hacer algo…inusual? —tanteó sin siquiera saber ella misma qué preguntar, al fin de cuentas aquel era un hechizo nuevo por lo tanto no tenía nada sobre lo cual basarse para tener una idea de los efectos que tendría.

Jay cerró los ojos por un momento e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacía un lado, pensativo, para luego abrirlos repentinamente y enfocar su mirada en la hija de Maléfica, completamente serio.

—No, para nada. —dijo despreocupadamente.

Mal gruñó por lo bajo y cerró una de sus manos volviéndola un puño antes de comenzar a releer el hechizo en su libro. Tal vez le faltaba potencia al conjuro, o las palabras no eran las indicadas o no las pronunció lo suficientemente claras.

—Oh, espera. Siento algo. —dijo el castaño repentinamente. —Mucho más atractivo. —y sonrió conquistador.

Ambas chicas bufaron, antes de volver cada una a lo que estaban haciendo.

—Deseos del corazón, yo los libero hoy para que obtengan lo que quieran hasta que…—murmuró el _hada_ al pasar la yema de su dedo índice por sobre la oración. —Tal vez deba cambiar la última parte. —dijo en voz baja.

El muchacho de largos y ondulados cabellos castaños hasta por debajo de los hombros observó a sus amigas sin saber bien qué diablos hacer, después de todo era Sábado por la tarde lo que significaba que debería estar en su habitación ganándole a Carlos en el maratón de videojuegos que hacían cada fin de semana. Notando la incomodidad del contrario, la adolescente de larga cabellera azul, agarró el vestido que estaba diseñando junto con una aguja y un hilo que combinaba con la tela de su creación y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la ventana en el cuarto.

—Puedes irte si quieres Jay. —concedió, llamando la atención de Mal y provocando una sonrisa en el castaño. —Pero si sientes _algo_ , nos cuentas. —dijo, sin dejar de mirar el bordado que estaba haciendo en ningún momento.

—¡Por supuesto! —claudicó más que contento. —Hasta luego, señoritas. —dijo al desaparecer tras la puerta.

Igna parpadeó.

—¡Evie! —exclamó. —¿Por qué dejase que se fuera? ¡Debo practicar las reformas del hechizo! —se quejó.

La princesa sonrió, enigmática. —¿Y por qué modificaras el hechizo?

—Porque no funcionó, obviamente. —bufó. Poco le faltaba para que estuviera colérica.

Enganchando la aguja entre la tela, sin perder su sonrisa y sin ningún ápice de miedo, la hija de la Reina Malvada se puso de pie y se acercó a su mejor amiga. Sus marrones ojos brillaban con intensidad.

—¿No se supone que eres paciente? —picó divertida. —Bueno, en realidad no podemos saber si funcionó o no, ¿No has pensado que tal vez el hechizo sea de efecto retardado? Tal vez sólo se active cuando Jay esté cerca de lo que desea. —dijo tranquilamente.

Entonces, la muchacha de ojos verdes sonrió, en comprensión y aceptación.

—De ser así, es necesario que Jay pasee por ahí, para que encuentre lo que desea. —y Evie asintió.

Ambas chicas compartieron iguales sonrisas encantadoras y malvadas. El experimento sólo acaba de comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Preparado para perder nuevamente ante mí, Carlos?

Fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto entro en la habitación que compartía con el otro chico, a cuál encontró sentado en el piso, con Chico durmiendo entre sus piernas, y con uno de los mandos entre sus manos.

El albino chico sonrió. —¿Mal te liberó por hoy? —bromeó una vez le puso pausa al juego. —¿Jay? —llamó cuando el mayor no le respondió

El susodicho parpadeó, y sin que ninguno de los dos villanos lo notara, el más alto fue cubierto por una magia dorada. Sin terminar de comprender lo que sucedía, y nuevamente mareado el ladrón caminó hacia donde su amigo se encontraba sentado.

" _Deseos ocultos en el corazón, yo los libero por hoy"_

En lo más profundo de la mente de Jay, la voz de Mal se escuchaba tenuemente prácticamente como un murmulló que a pesar de oírlo, el castaño no lo escuchaba pues él se encontraba demasiado ocupado con observar detenidamente al pequeño y pecoso chico a su lado. Con un rápido manotazo, Jay le quitó el mando al menor, llamando la atención de éste.

—¡Hey! —se quejó de Vil.

—Mi turno. —fue la simple y socarrona respuesta del hijo de Jafar.

Carlos suspiró, y acarició a Chico mientras observaba entre bufidos como su mejor amigo iniciaba una partida nueva.

—¿Otra vez te convirtieron en un calamar? —picó el hijo de Cruella de Vil.

—Esta vez no me convirtieron en nada. —replicó. —Y que te conste que fui un calamar muy guapo. —añadió al posar su mirada sobre el contrario y sonreír.

El pálido muchacho simplemente comenzó a reír, despertando al pequeño perro y logrando capturar nuevamente la atención del chico de piel un poco tostada, quién solamente pudo pensar que el ajeno brillaba.

—Carlos. —llamó con un tono de voz extraño.

 _ **Percusión, cuerdas, viento, letra.**_

El nombrado siguió riendo un poco más. Cuando finalmente logró calmarse fijó su mirada castaña sobre su compañero.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

 _ **Ella está, ahí sentada frente a ti**_

 _ **No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae**_

—¿Jay? —llamó levemente preocupado, frunciendo el ceño.

 _ **Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya**_

Carlos solamente pudo jadear sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando repentinamente Jay lo agarró por el mentón y juntó sus labios, besándolo dulcemente.

 _ **Sí, la quieres**_

 _ **Sí, la quieres**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! Pues aquí con un reto nuevo, con una historia nueva, con un fandom nuevo y ¡Con mi OTP! Así que sí, este proyecto me emociona mucho.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
